List of Seven Network slogans
It should be noted that Seven's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US network ABC. Network Slogans *1970-75: "The Seven Revolution" (Sydney/Melbourne only) (borrowed from NBC's "The NBC Revolution") *1977: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne only) (used only briefly on HSV-7) *1977 (Nov.): "21 Years of Television" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1979-82: "All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976-1978 slogan) *1983: "Just Watch Us Now!" (Sydney/Brisbane only) (based on NBC's promo slogan "We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now") *1983-84: "Be There" (Sydney/Melbourne only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 80s) *1986: "Say Hello!" (Sydney/Melbourne/Perth only) (also used by TasTV) *1987: "Sail On" (Sydney/Perth only) *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC") * 1989: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC") *1990: "The Place to Be" (once again, from NBC) *1991: "In the Mood" (based on "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller) *Mid 1991: "Yeah!" *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993: "Handmade Television" *1994: "It Has to Be Seven" *1995-96: "Discover It All" *1996 (Sept.): "40 Years of Television" *1997-98: "Everyone's Home" *1999-2003: "The One to Watch" *2003 (Sept-Nov): "Lucky Seven" *2005-: "GOTTA LOVE IT" (based on "I Think I Love You" by David Cassidy) *2006 (Aug-Sept): "TV Turns 50" Melbourne *1960: "You're on Seven. This is Herald-Sun TV." *1975: "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television" (March-August 1975) *1975: "Seven Colours Your World" (September-December 1975) *1980: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980-81: "A Part of You" *1981: "Take a Bow" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982: "Sevensational" *1985-88: "Hello Melbourne" (based on WSMV-TV's "Hello Nashville") *1986 (Nov.): "30 Years of Television" *2005 (Aug. 22): Melbourne is Seven. *2005 (Nov. 4): "Our 50th Begins!" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" Sydney *1968: "Seven is..." *1975: "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" (Taken from the similarly named ABC (US) slogan) *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" *Summer 1979/80: "Summer Fever" *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *1982: "Our Pride is Showing" (based on NBC's similarly named promo slogan) *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (borrowed from NBC slogan, even though NBC changed slogans in '86) *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together - Channel 7 and You" *Summer 1986/87: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (based on ABC America's "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") Brisbane *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" *Summer 1980/81: "Seven, You're Looking Hot!" *1981: "We're Doing It For You." *1982-87: "Love You Brisbane." Adelaide *1960's: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *1985: "Adelaide is Seven" 'Perth' *1983: "We're With You on 7" (based on ABC's "We're With You on ABC") *1984: "You Can See It All on 7" *1985-88: "Love You Perth" Related Links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory *TV Australia